


Taking notes about touch

by Melted_instant_noodles



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melted_instant_noodles/pseuds/Melted_instant_noodles
Summary: Their interactions and reactions to each other's behaviour. How soft they are together.
Relationships: Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Taking notes about touch

**Author's Note:**

> Back after another year! For readers who left comments, I'm not good at replying, sorry. So this comment is for all of you out there. Stay safe, no matter where you are or what you do, and always remember basic hygiene. Thank you for reading! Love you!

Wato is one of the few people Sherlock listens to without complaint. When it comes down to it, when Wato shakes her head no, when Wato bats Sherlock away from something or someone, (never from Wato herself, no) Sherlock listens and stops.

When Mrs Hatano is looking at a pamphlet to match-make widows, Wato talks about meeting people and forming new relationships, changing her glances to outright looks at Sherlock to get her reaction. Sherlock provides a factual but no less cutting comment. Yet when she moves to pick something up from the table, Sherlock puts her hand on Wato's back between her shoulder blades, and slides her hand down gently to just above Wato's hips before brushing away. It is a quick action, taking less than a minute, but Wato still feels goosebumps the next half hour. Mrs Hatano smirks lightly but does not comment. 

During the wedding case, Wato talks about wanting a wedding like this, to wear wedding dresses like that. Sherlock takes mental notes about the dress Wato looks at, and adds it to a long list in her head about what type of dresses Wato likes to wear and look at when they go past shop windows. 

Sherlock is always, always looking, analyzing, _thinking_. Sometimes, when it gets too much, she focuses on Wato. Wato is _very_ unsettled at first. Slowly, she catches on to Sherlock's normal, and Wato watches and learns about Sherlock in turn. When Wato realises that Sherlock uses her as a point of calm and focus, she tells Sherlock that it's rude to do so without informing someone, it feels like an invasion of privacy. Wato reads Sherlock's quiet "hmm" and nod and sliding eye contact and turning back and it clicks in that Sherlock will add this to her brain and _never_ look at Wato for calm again, she panics. She adds on that she's now used to it, and it's okay for Sherlock to continue. Sherlock turns back, blinks, nods at Wato and turns back to her work table. 

Sherlock can read Wato well too. A bit too well, and that irritates and scares Wato while providing an absurd comfort that someone knows her so well that she wouldn't have to hide, that someone is willing to pay their proper and full attention on her, that she is worth paying attention to. Not that Wato's self-confidence is severely lacking. She was a war zone healthcare personnel, after all, she cannot afford the doubt when it comes to patients, especially not on the ground. 

Sherlock fidgets, and Wato will see Sherlock twitching in certain ways after she tells Sherlock no, don't touch this thing or that person. Sherlock will cross and uncross her legs and add a thousand more minute movements to whatever she's doing. Wato lets Sherlock play with her hair, brush her shoulders or arm when they're outside. Inside the comfort of their home, if they're sitting next to each other, Wato lets Sherlock tap on her knee or her arm. 

The first time Wato plonks Sherlock's nervously drumming fingers on herself, Sherlock freezes with a wide eyed look that morphs into raised eyebrows. Wato simply continues with her topic of conversation and plays a bit with Sherlock's hand herself by turning her hand this way and that until Sherlocks relaxes. It's mostly simple touches. 

Then sometimes, Sherlock's actions throw Wato for a loop and leave a singing sensation for a long while. Sherlock once let her fingers trail over Wato's uncovered arm when she showed off a sleeveless dress. Sherlock had studied the material, feeling it, and Wato, being used to that, let her continue. Wato's words trailed off when Sherlock moved from feeling the stitching on the shoulders to trailing her fingers very, very lightly down her arm. Wato had raised that arm slightly in surprise, and Sherlock used her other hand to support it from her pulse point while still running her fingers all the way to the end of Wato's ring finger. Sherlock then dropped her arm, smiled and complimented her dress. Wato never did wear that dress out in public. 

Sherlock never did anything that crossed the line. If Wato even twitched slightly in discomfort to Sherlock's touches, she would withdraw and adjust and Wato began to learn that Sherlock would try not to repeat the action that caused Wato to flinch. Sometimes Wato was the one to initiate the touch, putting her own hand over Sherlock's, leaning close and letting her cheek brush Sherlock's hair, or taking Sherlock's arm to wrap around herself. 

When they sink into the sofa cushions, curled around each other, Sherlock looks at Wato and thinks that she will look stunning in a blue wedding dress.

**Author's Note:**

> I had plot. I had *a* plot, I swear. I looked up weddings and wedding dresses and it disintegrated into random domestic fluff instead. Fluff, in my fics, every year? When is too much fluff too much? Anyway, enjoy the fluff.


End file.
